<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could You Really Love Me by SheerIridescence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131038">Could You Really Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence'>SheerIridescence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You saw something you wish you didn't see, and it rips your heart in two to hold that knowledge...  until you finally tell him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could You Really Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had seen something you truly wish you had not seen. The desire to remove that image from your memory burned persistently, but you couldn’t erase what you saw, and that hurt you to the core. </p><p>While waiting for Luffy to make your great escape from Whole Cake Island, you were looking out for Sanji to make sure he got to Cacao island safely. That was when you saw the scene you wish you hadn’t. Due to your well tuned observation haki and rooftop position, you saw the entire scene where Pudding kissed Sanji before immediately pulling the memory from him and running off to weep in a separate alleyway. He was left confused, and you felt nothing but hurt. You went so far to bring back the crew member you deeply loved, only to see all of that unfold. You were the only one who knew now, and that pain ate away at your soul because you couldn’t bring yourself to tell anyone. </p><p>You had so much trouble processing your thoughts on the matter, and once everyone was safely sailing on the Sunny again, you had to physically distance yourself from everyone, especially Sanji, to keep yourself sane. It made for an extremely awkward reunion between you and Sanji, but you couldn’t help it. Just seeing him made you tear up, so you spent most of your time in your room, or out behind the library. It was all you could do to stop the pain in your chest from getting worse. </p><p>After three days of avoiding him specifically though, Sanji couldn’t take it anymore. He began to search for you on the night of the third day to find out why you had made it your mission to stay away from him. He was completely oblivious as to why, so it hurt his feelings to an extent. Sanji had already asked Nami if you were in your room, to which she had said now, and that she hadn’t seen you all day at all. Worried, Sanji headed towards the library, knowing it to be the only other place you loved to be. As he approached and was about to go inside, he saw your figure leaning on the railing just behind it, filling him with a sense of relief that you were still on board the ship. </p><p>“_______, I've been looking for you everywhere.” Sanji spoke up, coming around the dome shaped structure.</p><p>You jumped, nearly having a heart attack and shrinking back in the opposite direction of him. </p><p>“W-what are you doing up here?!” You questioned rather sharply. </p><p>“_______, you’ve been avoiding me ever since I got back.” Sanji said, sounding quite hurt. </p><p>“Everyone else was so excited, but you were just… quiet. And you’re the most excitable person I know, so that’s a little out of character for you.”</p><p>You took a long pause, trying to calm your aching chest before you spoke. “Sanji, I don’t know if you’re in the right headspace to know why I’m so distant and upset.” You said shakily. </p><p>“Please tell me _______. I miss you dearly, and I want to know what’s driving you away!” Sanji begged, stepping a little closer to you. </p><p>You sighed deeply, knowing you might regret telling him. Many seconds had passed before you got the short version out to him, the pure desperation in his eyes convincing you that he deserved to know. </p><p>“... Pudding kissed you.”</p><p>Sanji’s eyes widened with both shock and confusion. “What… what do you mean?”</p><p>“She kissed you in the alley Sanji.” You began to spew, the knowledge already out now. “She took your memory of it and ran off to cry in another section of the alley. I saw from the rooftops. I saw… all of it.”</p><p>“The favour…” He mumbled. </p><p>“I’ve been avoiding you because it hurts, and it hurts because I love you, Sanji. I hoped we’d make it to you sooner, but we had to compromise. She is so in love with you, and I know you don’t resent her. I could see it in your eyes. It’s always in your eyes.” You finished, voice getting quieter until it trailed off. </p><p>“_______… I didn;t know…” Sanji spoke quietly.</p><p>“I know you couldn’t have known and it’s not your fault but… That doesn’t stop it from hurting. I love you.” You whimpered, sitting down on the ground and leaning up against the outer wall of the library. </p><p>A long silence hung in the air, both of you unsure of what to say at this point. You had said your piece, and now it was Sanji’s turn to process everything. Your feelings, and the incident with Puddling absorbed his thoughts, but he knew what he had to say after a minute or so. He had his own feelings to address too. </p><p>“_______, let me tell you this please.” He started, sitting down across from you. “Pudding was, and still is a wonderful woman. She’s beautiful, a chef, and extremely caring when she wants to be. Despite our circumstances, she is wonderful, and I could never hate her.” Sanji explained, watching your expression slowly fill with more pain. “But, despite how deeply she grew to love me, I didn't feel the same level of attraction. Yes she’s great, but… she wasn’t as close to me as everyone here is. She wasn’t you.”</p><p>At that moment, you looked up and over at Sanji, confusion taking over your face. He continued on, maintaining the eye contact you now held. </p><p>“I will admit that I… lost myself along this whole journey. My priorities and mind were skewed. But I eventually realized that nothing I did there will ever amount to what I’ve created with everyone here. I had forgotten for a while that I was truly in love with you. My heart never forgot though, and reminded me when the time was right.” Sanji finished, confessing all of his love for you. </p><p>Your tears started to fall freely, hiccupping as you processed all of his words. “C-could you really love me? After everything, could you really love someone like me back?” You asked, conflicted and filled with disbelief. </p><p>“I couldn’t love anyone else but you. I have for so long now, but I could never figure out how to tell you.” He told you honestly, sliding across the floor to sit directly in front of you. “You’re unique, so you made it hard for me to tell you.” He added on with a sheepish smile. </p><p>You had no words, and simply sat there letting your tears flow. Sanji reached over and pulled you into a hug, keeping you close and letting you cry. </p><p>“I wish I realized your feelings sooner _______. But I promise you that I truly love you so very much.” He said quietly, rubbing your back. “You’re the only one I could ever truly love.”</p><p>Lifting your head from his chest, you looked at him and smiled for the first time in three days. “That makes me so happy to hear.” You told him, unable to properly express how happy you were. </p><p>Without hesitating, while your head was raised, Sanji captured your lips in a kiss that you both desired. Your heart was finally at ease, no longer aching with the pain of lost love. It was surprising, but to hear that he truly loved you lit up your entire world. You really needed to get out your feelings, and it was like a weight had been lifted from your chest as you melted into the warmth of his kiss. Once he had parted from you, he looked deep into your eyes and smiled warmly with you close to his chest. </p><p>“I love you _______. I want nothing more than to make you happy.” He hummed. “No more avoiding me though. I need you.”</p><p>“I would be happy for you no matter what, but to know you truly feel the way you do for me… Makes me the happiest. I love you too Sanji. I love you so much.” You said. </p><p>“I know, my love, and I wouldn't have it any other way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>